Divergent Without The War- Stepping Stones
by TributeShadowhunterDIVERGENT46
Summary: I know that this idea is very over used but this is my first fanfic so i thought that I should do something easy. So here goes. Divergent without the War. Al is dead but Will and Tris' parents are still alive. Jeanine is still a threat and divergence is still dangerous. Lots of Fluff. Fourtris, Willina, Urlene, Sheke. plus a few more that will develop! x
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! This is my first ever fanfic! Please review even if you didn't like it because I need criticism! I think I am more of a reader than a writer but someone told me it's fun and to give it a go anyway! Love you guys already xx

I wake up to the wafting smell of burnt toast. Oh god, Tobias must have decided to make breakfast. I get up and make my way through our shared apartment. As I get closer and closer, the smell makes my stomach churn. I walk up to Tobias, who is desperately panicking and trying to waft the smoke through the open door. Just another day in the life of a Dauntless,I think to myself and smile. I walk up to Tobias and help him. After a minute or so the smoke is gone and I feel a pair of arms around my waist. Tobias. "Sorry, did I wake you again beautiful?" he says softly into my ear. This is the third time this week he has tried to make breakfast and failed. "No handsome, I should be getting up soon anyway, I start work in about…" I look at the clock and panic "I have 20 minutes and I need to shower!" I give Tobias a peck on the cheek and rush into the bathroom. I shower quickly and then apply my makeup. I only apply some thin mascara, eyeliner to make my grey eyes pop, some concealer and some pale pink lipstick, I don't bother with blush, as I always end up blushing at the slightest thing anyways. I leave my hair damp and pull it into a tight ponytails I rush out and quickly change into a black dress with grey trim around the hem. Even though I am Dauntless, I still feel automatically attracted to grey. The dress ends mid- thigh and as a sweet heart neck line. I throw on my knee boots and grab my keys and phone. I then run over to Tobias to find that he has already ran down to the canteen and got us both a muffin. I thank him and go into for a quick kiss, but unfortunately Tobias doesn't know the meaning of quick and starts to deepen it. I push back and whisper, "I need to get to work, and so do you Toby. We can finish this later." Tobias groans. "Bye Trissy." He says and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. He then thrusts my work out bag at me. He knows that I always work out after work. "Bye love, and thanks!" I shout, already half way down the hallway.

I rush through the pit and skid to a halt outside the Tattoo Parlour. I look a y watch, it reads 8.03 am. Phew, I am only a few minutes late.

I have been working here for eight months now and have become quite friendly with Tori, Bud and all of the regulars. After the choosing ceremony, where I choose to work as a tattoo artist and also a transfer initiate trainer, Uriah and Cristina as Dauntless born trainer, Marlene as a nurse, Will as a chef in the restaurant 'We are Dauntless' and Lynn as a fighter for entertainment, it was Tori who helped me train and improved my skills. She also taught me how to spot Diverents and alter simulations, so that when the time comes I can help others as she helped me.

I am confused for a moment, as the shop is closed. I then remember that I was meant to open up today. Dang it, I always forget that I open up on a Tuesday! I quickly open the shutters and unlock the door. It is pitch black, and when I turn on the lights, I jump. There sitting in the char behind the cashier's desk, is Peter.

**Thanks, and don't forget to review! **


	2. An important decision is coming

**Chapter two!**

**Ok I love you all xx!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent and I don't want to, because V.R deserves that right! I wouldn't mind owning Tobias though...**

About a million things rush through my head as to why Peter is sitting in front of me. Peter is gay, Peter is dying, Peter secretly loves me, Peter is a creep… Out of all of these possibilities I can definitely determine one thing. Peter IS A CREEP! I never did forgive him, and luckily I didn't have to face him, until now that is. At the choosing ceremony Peter choose to be a leader in training. Three months later he was kicked out for raping a young faction-less girl and he was made to work at the fence. Max offered me the position, but I turned it down. Well actually, I said that I would think about it, but Max knew what I meant. I would love to be a leader, though I love my job as a trainer and a tattoo artist too much.

"Peter. What are you doing here?" I snarled. Even saying his name repulses me. Peter just stared at me, confused. "Well?" I snarled again. Peter was really getting on my nerves now. After all this I get a "Hey Stiff, I see you have grown a bit." Peter is right there. I no longer look like a twelve year old, for I have started to grow a bit, in all departments. I am now 5 ft. 4 and two sizes bigger in cup. My hair has got longer, since I stopped cutting it like the Abnegation.

Then, all of a sudden, peter got up and left. All he said was "We know your secret, we all do." When he leaves, I start to shake. Who is 'we'? What secret? Which one? There could be the one about my divergence. I doubt that it is the one about how much I want a kid but too scared to ask Tobias or to even, you know, do THAT…

I then make a deal with myself. I will stop eating Dauntless cake, or I will talk to Tobias.

**A/N sorry short chapter but oh well! Read and Review NOWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Confrontation and a Fourtris date! 46

**Heyyyyy! Chapter 3! Making that DECISION! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Divergent but I want to own Tobias! **

**Love you guys! **

After an uneventful day at work, where I only had a few customers, I head to the training room to work out. There is a proper gym available in The Pit, but I prefer the quiet, calming atmosphere of te empty training room. Some people would find it un-nerving, but I find it exhilarating.

As I work out, I hear a noise behind me. I whip round and there is Tobias, standing there with a back pack and my jacket in his hand. I grin and run flat out into his arms. I have already decided not to tell him about the incident this morning, so when he murmurs in my ear what happened today, I just shake my head and kiss him, as he deepens the kiss, so do I. He nibbles my bottom lip carefully, asking for entrance. I give it to him. As his hand slides up my tank top, I try to ignore it, but as his hand comes up to the bottom of my sports-bra, I pull away. I sigh and give him a hug "I'm so sorry!" I sob into his shoulder. "Shhh, its ok love. I can wait. I have waited all these years, what makes you think I am going to stop now, hmm?" Tobias tells me as he pulls me of his chest and rubs my tears away. "You mean you haven't…" "No, I haven't, and I don't want to if you're not comfortable with it. I understand, ok?" He interrupts. "I love you Toby." "I love you to Trissy, and I have a surprise for you. I realized earlier as you rushed to work that we have never had a proper date, and so we are having a picnic." "A picnic? Is that something Dauntless do? I thought that was more Amity." I question mockingly, trying to wipe my tear away. "Yes it is a bit like the Amity, but we are going to add a Dauntless twist to it. Come on, I got your jacket, and I even got permission to leave the compound." Tobias tells me.

We walk to the train and jump on. We sit in silence, me leaning on his shoulder and holding each others hand. The silence is not awkward, as we look out at the stars, shining brightly in the distance. When we jump of, Tobias pulls out something that looks like a sleeping mask. I giggle when I see that it is hot pink and covered in sequins. "Don't judge, I had to borrow it off of Christina. I reluctantly put it on. Tobias leads me, and I try not to stumble. "I mentally scold myself and my clumsy feet. "I would like to experience this 'date' phenomenon." He walks backward, and then tells me to take of the mask. I take it off and see that he is walking towards a mammoth metal structure at the other end of the lawn, and I follow him. "Before you, I only went on group dates, and they were usually a disaster. They always ended up with Zeke making out with whatever girl he intended to make out with, and me sitting in awkward silence with some girl that I had somehow offended in some way early on."

"You're not very nice," I say, grinning.

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, I could be nice if I tried."

"Hmm." He taps his chin. "Say something nice, then."

"You're very good-looking."

He smiles, his teeth a flash in the dark. "I like this 'nice' thing."

We reach the end of the lawn. The metal structure is larger and stranger up close than it was from far away. It's really a stage, and arcing above it are massive metal plates that curl in different directions, like an exploded aluminium can. We walk around one of the plates on the right side to the back of the stage, which rises at an angle from the ground. There, metal beams support the plates from behind. Tobias secures his backpack on his shoulders and grabs one of the beams. Climbing.

"This feels familiar," I say. One of the first things we did together was scale the Ferris wheel, but that time it was me, not him, who compelled us to climb higher.

I push up my sleeves and follow him. I hold most of my weight with my arms and try to push with my feet whenever possible. I look down at the tangle of bars beneath me and beyond them, the ground, and laugh.

Tobias climbs to a spot where two metal plates meet in a V, leaving enough room for two people to sit. He scoots back, wedging himself between the two plates, and reaches for my waist to help me when I get close enough. I don't really need the help, but I don't say so—I am too busy enjoying his hands on me.

He takes a blanket out of his backpack and covers us with it, then produces two plastic cups.

"Would you like a clear head or a fuzzy one?" he says, peering into the bag.

"Um . . ." I tilt my head. "Clear. I think we have some things to talk about, right?"

"Yes."

He takes out a small bottle with clear, bubbling liquid in it, and as he twists open the cap, says, "I stole it from the Erudite kitchens. Apparently it's delicious."

He pours some in each cup, and I take a sip. Whatever it is, it's sweet as syrup and lemon-flavored and makes me cringe a little. My second sip is better.

"Things to talk about," he says.

"Right… You first" I reply. "Tris, what happened this morning?" I almost spit my drink out. "W-w-hat do mean?" I splutter. "Tris, I saw Peter coming out of the tattoo parlour on my way to the control room this morning. I want to know what he wanted." "He was just being his usual self, calling me a stiff and whatnot. I just ignored him and told him to get out. He left." I say. Tobias has a look of hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, I knew something was off and I asked you, and yet you still didn't say!" I retaliate with this "I have other things to worry about, and I didn't want you to worry about me." The hurt vanishes from his eyes. "What are you worried about? If it is about the initiates coming in a few months, then don't worry, I mean you had the best trainer didn't you? Please tell me Tris!" he asks.

I turn to look at Tobias. "Toby…" I start. Tobias looks worried. "What Tris, what's wrong?" He asks frantically. I take a big breath "Toby… I want kids."

**Sorry for the little cliff-hanger! Not updating until I reach 6 reviews because this is a long chapter. I took some of this from 'Allegiant' but altered it to fit the story. Only about 440 out of 1190 of these words are taken though. Sorry if this offends someone!**


	4. Just an AN sorry! Please read!

Hi. i know hardly anyone reads this but i want to know whether or not i should do more stories or if i should do some one shots and if so from what book/series and concentrating on which pairings? Tell me your answers in the review section! Thanks and remember, i need more reviews before i update again!


	5. Tobias POV- Chapter 5

**Hey another chapter! Read and Review! Love you guys! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Tobias' POV**

"Toby…I want kids." Her words rattle through me. I want kids to, but not yet. I don't want to turn into _him_. I tell her this, and she nods. "You won't turn into that monster. I won't let you, but I do agree that we should wait. I love you, and I don't want anyone to think our baby was a mistake. So we can be parents if we want now, but no, let's wait, yeas, but I don't want to wait for the other thing. I think I am ready though. Ready to be _with_ you." Tris finishes, and blushes. She looks very nervous and when I don't reply, she starts to shake. "Tobias…?" she repeats. This snaps be out of it. "Tris, of course, but are you sure? We can wait. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. I want our first time to be special. Not something you do for me." I say softly. Tris nods. "I do want this Toby. I want _you. _I want to be with _you_." Tris says as she looks into my eyes. Her blue grey eyes never fail to make me melt inside. They make me turn to liquid, to burst into flames. As I look into hers, she looks into mine. There is no one I would rather be with. No one I would rather be _with_. "We should be heading now." I look at my watch, the next train comes by in a three minutes. "Come on, we are going to miss the train" I say, as I start to pack up the bag, still not breaking eye contact with her. Eventually we have to, while we climb down. I go down first and as Tris climbs, she slips and falls into my arms. She kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you." She tells me. I put her down and she takes my hand and squeezes it. I squeezes back immediately. "I love you" I say. "I love you too." "I love you three." "I love you Four." "I love you Six" This is our little game, and it always makes Tris happy.

In the distance we see the train coming, and we run as it comes closer. We jump, still holding hands, and land on the train, still up right. No matter how many times I do that, it always makes me fell so different, so in control, like I could do anything I want to do. Having Tris here, doing it with me just magnifies that feeling. We sit down and she starts to kiss me. I kiss back and ask her for attention, nibbling her lip. I feel her grin beneath me and she doesn't let me in. I groan and she smile again, this time letting me in. As the make out session gets more passionate, it is me that has to pull away. "Not here Tris. Wait to we get home." I say to Tris pulling her onto my chest. "We are nearly there." I confirm to no one in particular. As we become closer I pull Tris up after me. When we jump, we hold hands again. We laugh and run to our apartment together, through the Pit. As we reach the apartment, I open the door and lock it after us. Tris drags me to the bed and we start to passionately kiss. From there things quickly escalate.

**So that is chapter five!**

**Sorry, not much fluff because I need to stay with the rating. Tell me what you think in the review**


	6. The next morning

**Hey everyone love you all!**

**Please read and review and tell your friends!**

**Chapter 6**

Tris POV

When I wake up, this weird evangelical feeling runs through my body. Until last night, I did not know that there were so many nerve endings on my body. Everywhere Tobias touched felt like it was on fire. Last night was different to any other night. Last night was the first night I felt _free_. The first night I felt _Dauntless_.

I turn on my side and look up at him. I never noticed how much of a teenager he looks when he sleeps. Except for when the night-mares come. He tells me about them sometimes. He tells me about how much they scare him, how much they make him feel like he is useless, that no one loves him. I tell him otherwise. I tell him how much I love him, how I could never live without him. How Marcus is different, that he is a demon. I manage to convince him, that is until the next time. He helps me too. He helps me when I have the nightmares. He tells me that they weren't real, that that they didn't mean anything. Then I tell him what happened, and he holds me tight. We are each other's anchor. When we start to drift away from saneness, we pull each other back. All it takes is a soft word, or an "I love you", or even just the feeling of each other's lips on ours.

As I think about this, Tobias starts to turn. His weight shifts and he pulls me tighter. When his eyes open I smile. His eyes meet mine and, yet again, we get lost in each other. After a while I break eye contact and pull away. I stand up, swinging my legs over the side of our bed. Then I realise that I am naked. I look around the room and see our clothes, tangled together and thrown randomly around, wherever they landed last night. I blush and then I fell Tobias' arms around my waist. "Morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" He murmurs in my ear. My cheeks turn back to their natural colour. "Yes," I reply "For what little sleep I got, it was _very _pleasant." "So you're not mad at me?" He asks. "Why would I be mad at _you_?" I ask curiously. "I made my own decisions last night. I decided I wanted to. You didn't do anything, or say anything, that would make me mad at you, so don't worry, it was great for me. What about you?" I ask him, starting to get worried. "Tris," he says, "It was perfect, and I don't regret a single second, well except for when we stopped. What about you? Do you regret it?" "You think I regret it? I loved it, and I'm so glad that it was you I got to share it with." I say smiling. "Now, I need to shower, care to join me?" I ask with a cheeky grin. "Of course." He says already leading me to the adjourning bathroom. We shower, which takes a lot longer than usual, and then get dressed.

I wear another black dress that shows of all of my tattoos .My crows, my two faction symbols, and the IV on the inside of my wrist that is enclosed in a heart. Tobias has the same one, only with a VI instead. Now I can REALLY call myself Six. I smile and finish getting ready. The dress is significantly tighter, and shorter, that the one yesterday and the heeled boots make my legs look longer and sexier than they really are. I accessorize my outfit with a gold necklace that has a Dauntless symbol on it and a black studded bracelet. I crimp my hair and apply my makeup. When I'm finished, I look in the mirror. I don't look pretty, but I look noticeable. I look _sexy._ I smile and walk out of the room to the door, grabbing a denim jacket and my pus which holds my points card and my phone and keys. I meet Tobias by the door and we walk hand in hand to the canteen to meet our friends.

**Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review!**


	7. AN SOORY BUT VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

A/N SORRY BUT PLEASE READ

Sorry again if you thought that this were an update! I just need to tell you that I AM in school and like most schools worldwide, we WILL be having exams in a month or so! I will not be updating during the next 4 weeks but I may get a minute at weekends or the odd week night! Sorry, but as much as I like reading and writing, my education always comes first. I have a VERY important math exam that I can't mess up because it determines my math class next year! I love math and really want to get into the highest class again, or at least the second highest! Thanks for understanding! Trust me. I am going without as well, as my mum is only letting me read 2-3 books a week!:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

Oh, and did you see the new TFIOS trailer? I cried so much :(:(:(:(:(:(

Love you all!


	8. Chapter 6

So… another chapter! Sorry I haven't updated recently! I have been sooooooo busy! I took a break from my exam revision and went to the cinema on Saturday night! I FINALLY watched divergent! It was sooooooooooooooooooooo good but not as good as the book. They changed a lot of things and I don't know if I am happy or sad about that! Ok so here is a little bit of the last chapter and then after there is a new chapter! Love you guys!

**_Last chapter:_**

_Now I can REALLY call myself Six. I smile and finish getting ready. The dress is significantly tighter, and shorter, that the one yesterday and the heeled boots make my legs look longer and sexier than they really are. I accessorize my outfit with a gold necklace that has a Dauntless symbol on it and a black studded bracelet. I crimp my hair and apply my makeup. When I'm finished, I look in the mirror. I don't look pretty, but I look noticeable. I look sexy. I smile and walk out of the room to the door, grabbing a denim jacket and my purse which holds my point card and my phone and keys. I meet Tobias by the door and we walk hand in hand to the canteen to meet our friends._

Two months later:

Life is good now. We have all settled into Dauntless well and I feel as free as ever. Since that night two months ago, me and Tobias have done it a few more times. We have agreed that soon we would be ready yo try for a baby. , maybe in a year or two. Christina and Will are doing well and we all know that they are trying for a baby. I think that 17 is too young, but they seem ready and it is obvious that they love each other. Zeke and Shauna are getting married. Zeke proposed a couple of weeks ago and stopped being such a Pansycake. Uriah and Marlene seem ok but they have a lot of arguments. They don't usually last very long. I think everything will work out well.

We are getting the new initiates today, I am looking forward to working with Tobias. It is 10:10 and we are on our way down to The Net. Tobias and I walk with our hands intertwined, as usual. When we reach The Net, I look at my watch. 10:17. Great, we have some time to ourselves. "Tris,TRIS!" I snap out of my daze and turn to Tobias. "Hey, what's up?" I ask casually. "I was trying to ask you a question, but obviously you're too busy to talk to me." He says with a smirk. "Of course I'm not too busy for my Toby." I say to him whilst putting my hands on his hips. He does the same to me, pacing his hands just above mine. "What I was trying to ask was are you going by Six or will you be Tris?" I smile and say to him "I haven't really thought about it. I suppose we could be Four and Six. Ohhhhh," I say as an idea comes into my head "we could keep our relationship a secret and see how long it takes them to figure us out!" Tobias groans. "But then I won't be able to do this" and pulls me in for a kiss. As we deepen our kiss we hear shouts of "Get a room!" from our friends as the approach. We pull apart and laugh. I look at my watch again. 10:26. That means that we can tell them about or plan. "Ok listen up! Me and Four are going to keep our relationship a secret! That means no commenting about us and no talking about us behind our back! And also, call me Six when the initiates are around!" I shout into the Pit. We get lots of chanting and whooping in response. Typical Dauntless.

I turn back to our friends. "So then Chris and Uri, are you ready to scare the shit out of some initiates?" I say with a smile. "First of all, don't call me that, and secondly, of course we are, we were born ready!" Christina shouts a little too loudly into my ear. "God, Christina. Are you sure you weren't Amity?" Christina laughs and says "Nope, I'm Dauntless through and through. Nothing else. I have left that life behind me, just as these new initiates have." "Never have truer words been spoken!" says Uriah with a smile. Just then a hush falls over the Pit. We can faintly hear Eric talking to the Initiates. Then suddenly a flash of blue falls into the net. Our first jumper this year is a…

IMPORTANT A/N BELOW

Sorry it is so short! Ok so a little cliffie. I will try to update again this week but I'm not making any promises! So I think I will have 7 or 8 transfers but I don't know. I want some people to comment their name (or any name really) gender and a couple of sentences about yourself (hair and eye colour, short or tall, good or bad) and also what faction you transferred from. Ok see you next time. I can't wait to write the next chapter! You know I love you! (Not in that way, unless you are Josh Hutcherson, Ansel Elgort, Theo James or Nat Wolff. Then I do love you in that way!) This the second time I have uploaded this because of mistakes I noticed! Tell me in the reviews if you spot an more!


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really busy with school! I have a story to tell you! Review if you know what I'm talking about! So, I was in English the other day and we were analysing movie posters, and we were doing this kids animated one with my teacher. And then, my teacher was all like "Look at this character here, when you are talking about colour you must go into detail." Then she said, "Look, he is all light up like a Christmas tree"! I nearly burst out crying in the middle of class! Tell me in the reviews if you know what I am talking about!**

**Well anyway here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters, only some of the initiates introduced here!**

Tobias POV

Then suddenly a flash of blue falls into the net. Our first jumper this year is a… girl from Erudite! Oh great, another smarty-pants. I stick out my hand to help the young girl down. When she gets to her feet, I notice that she looks a bit like my Tris, only with glasses adjourning her face. She smiles at me and I scowl. "Name…?" I demand, still scowling. The smile vanishes from the girl's face. "Mad… Maddi…" "Is that a hard one? Choose carefully, you don't get to choose again." I say to the girl "Madelyn," She says more confidently. "Make the announcement Four!" Shouts Tris, who has been standing close to me, but not to close that it is suspicious. "First jumper, Madelyn, Erudite!" I shout into the Pit. The Dauntless cheer as Christina leads her to the side of the room. Then, suddenly we hear the screams of someone else falling to The Net. Next, is a flash of falling red and yellow. Hmmm… an Amity transfer to Dauntless? That is almost as rare as an Abnegation! Tris and I chat whilst the other initiates fall. After about five minutes we have a total of seven transfers and twelve Dauntless Born. I don't take any interest in the Dauntless Borns, as I won't be training with them until stage two. I take in the transfers and I decipher this:

1st Jumper: Madelyn. Erudite. A bit like Tris, but not as pretty of course. Small, short, with blue eyes and blond hair, both not as vibrant as Tris'. Seems not very shy and quite confident

2rd Jumper: Kat. Amity. Very tall and thin, deep brown eyes and blonde curly hair. Standing in a group, laughing and talking. At first glance there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her, but when you really look at her you can see the sadness in her eyes.

6th Jumper: Jack. Candor. Seems like the Spanish we learnt about in history. Short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Seems sad. Clutching the arm of another Candor transfer. Checking out Tris.

9th Jumper: James. Erudite. Tall, blonde hair and black eyes. Looks very evil and manipulative.

13th Jumper: Mary. Also Candor. Also looks Spanish and shares the same really dark brown hair and brown eyes as Jack. I think they might be twins.

16th Jumper: Brian. Candor. Short, with blonde hair and black eyes. Also looks very evil and manipulative. Also checking Tris.

17th Jumper: Scarlett. Erudite. Long brown hair with the odd wave, and piercing blue eyes. Linked arms with Madelyn. Must be friends, although not talking at the moment. Seems scared and lost.

I really don't blame her though. I know how terrifying it can be in a new place, a new home. Especially one like Dauntless Headquarters.

I turn to Tris once all of the initiates have jumped. "You ready to do this?" I ask, smiling. "Definitely." She replies, grinning from ear to ear. God, I love her, and I am so lucky to love her. I am so lucky to be loved by her.

Tris POV

After the initiates have all jumped, Tobias turns to me. "You ready to do this?" He asks, smiling. "Definitely." I reply. God, I hope I'm not grinning, I want to seem intimidating. Tobias chuckles and turns to the initiated. "This is where we divide," Tobias says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with Christina and Uriah. I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

Christina smiles and beckons toward the Dauntless-born initiates. They break away from the groupgo down the hallway, still whooping and cheering. I watch the last initiate pass. Most of the initiates were from Dauntless, so only seven people remain.

Tobias talks again. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says. "My name is Four and this is Six. Six normally works in the tattoo parlour but for the next few weeks we will both be your instructors." A Erudite, I think her name is Scarlett asks, "Four and Six? Like the numbers?" "Yes," Tobias says. "Is there a problem?" "No." "Good. We're go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—" Scarlett snickers. "The Pit? Clever name." Tobias walks up to Scarlett and leans his face close to hers. His eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her. "What's your name?" he asks quietly. "Scarlett," she squeaks. "Well, Scarlett, I thought I would only have to put up with Candor smart-mouths, but apparently not," he hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nods. Tobias moves on, but not before winking at me. The crowd of initiates moves on in silence. I walk up to Tobias and look around, checking to see if any initiates are within hearing distance. When I decide that they are not, I lean into Tobias to whisper, "I think Four is hot." Tobias chuckles and looks at me. I hope we don't look too close, maybe just good friends. God I hope they figure out about us soon!

He leads us to the right side of the Pit, which is dark and busy as usual. I hear the roar of The Chasm, fast-moving water, crashing against rocks. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." Tobias finishes for me. I think of Al and a tear almost escapes my eye. Tobias squeezes my arm gently. "Now Transfers, your dorms are jut dwn this hall. Pay attention, I won't be showing you again!" Tobias in Four mode shouts.

We show them where the dorms are and bring them to the canteen. As we a walk in, the Dauntless stand and cheer, same as last year. Other than that, lunch is uneventful. We tell them to leave and go to the dorms. They must be at the training room by 8 or they will be faction less. They groan. We leave. Simples.

Tobias and I walk back to our apartment, number 461064, and get ready for bed. As we climb Tobias cuddles me in his arms and we fall asleep like that. It is a long day tomorrow and I get to spend it with Tobias.

**Sooooooo what do you think? Read and Review! This is quite long and it took me hours and I should have been revising! So if I fail my exams I am blaming you! Only joking! Love you all!**


	10. Sorry, must read!

**I have decided to not write fanfic anymore, as I have come to an important point in my life. I am sorry to anyone who likes this fanfic (I doubt it!) but I am going to end this. I am disappointed but as I have said before, I am really busy with school and such. I am going to keep this story up but I am almost sure that I am not going to update. I would love to give everyone a last chapter but I don't have it in me. I am so sorry xx**


End file.
